


Split the Sky

by therunawaypen



Series: Avengers Tumblr Prompt Fills [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate version of the Avengers Movie, Evil Tony Stark, Gen, Good Loki, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki never went evil, he fights alongside his brother. Instead, Tony Stark finds the Tesseract and goes insane from it's power.</p><p>So now the Avengers must stop the mad genius from summoning the Chitauri. But can they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I would love an Avengers fic where Loki says “please, Tony, don’t”. Context doesn’t matter, just that Loki says that. Thank you! —wakahisadmanami

It was deathly quiet in the jet as the regrouped Avengers took off from the damaged Helicarrier. Clint’s face was set in grim determination as he piloted, and Natasha wasn’t much better as she co-piloted.

The remaining three watched as the world sped by them, unsure what their plan should be. They had already been beaten once, and they couldn’t afford to make the same mistake twice.

“I wish Howard had just left that darn thing at the bottom of the ocean.” Steve sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Thor nodded, “The Tesseract was never meant for mortal hands.” He crossed his arms, looking at the last member of their party.

Brow furrowed, Loki drummed his fingers against his scepter, “If this tower has the power you speak of, then Stark could very well bring forth the army he claims he has.”

“And he wouldn’t even need an army, if he’s as brilliant of a weapons maker as his father.” Steve shook his head.

Clint grit his teeth, “I certainly wouldn’t mind putting an arrow in his eye after that that stunt he pulled on me.”

“What matters is you are no longer under the Tesseract’s influence.” Thor nodded.

“No, what matters is that we stop a war.” Loki watched as the city came into view.

But when the jet came close to Stark Tower, a shot rocketed toward them. Clint managed to avoid being shot down, but only barely.

“I guess that was a warning shot.” Natasha muttered.

Loki looked down at the tower, “I’m going to try and stop him, you need to find Dr. Banner…” he opened the hatch at the back of the jet.

Steve gripped his arm, “Don’t. I don’t think Stark is completely sane, who knows what he might do?”

The god of mischief only smirked, “Well it’s a good thing I’m not completely sane either.” With that, Loki took a leap from the jet to Stark Tower.

Loki might not have been as familiar with Midgardian buildings as Thor was, but he could tell this was a lavish dwelling as he stood on the balcony of the building.

“Not bad, though you didn’t quite stick the landing.”

Looking up, Loki could see Stark, swirling a glass while wearing a smirk on his face. The billionaire walked towards him, taking a drink from his tumbler, “Is this the part where you try to appeal to my humanity? Or maybe you’re going to try and talk me of this; that it isn’t too late to turn back? If you were the Capsicle, I might have expected the argument that my father wouldn’t have wanted this—”

“I’m here to tell you that there is no happy ending for you.” Loki said very calmly, holding his scepter tightly.

Stark laughed, “Good thing this isn’t a fairy tale.” He held up his glass, “Care for a drink?”

Loki couldn’t be bothered by what a fairy was, or what their tails had to do with the situation. Instead, he focused on the mortal in front of him. He could clearly see the poisoning effects of the Tesseract in Stark’s eyes, as they were a sickly blue, and he knew the man’s mind was not completely there. “Do you honestly think that the Chitauri will let you live after they devour the Earth?” He asked, eyebrow raised, “They’ll destroy you along with every other mortal.”

“I highly doubt it, considering I have this.” Stark tapped his chest, where the Tesseract sat lodged.

“If the Chitauri don’t kill you, the Tesseract will.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, reindeer games.” The genius smirked, making his way to what was no doubt the device that would open up the skies and unleash the Chitauri upon the Midgardian city.

Loki rushed to stop him, “Please, Tony!” he pleaded, “Don’t!”

But Stark simply smirked at him, and unleashed hell.

 


End file.
